


Csillagles

by JediHarry



Series: Csillagles [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediHarry/pseuds/JediHarry
Summary: Kylo és Rey egy szakra járnak, és enyhe kifejezéssel élve nem jönnek ki jól. Ám Rey túl jó ember, hogy ne segítsen a férfin, Kylo pedig túl rossz, ahhoz, hogy ne fogadja el. Kettejük kapcsolata szépen lassan bontakozik ki, ám mindketten túl zűrös családi háttérrel rendelkeznek, ahhoz, hogy ez ne zavarjon be.





	Csillagles

Poe és Finn aggódva álltak a fürdőszoba ajtóban és úgy iszogatták a kávéjukat. Páros bögréből, amit ha összetettek egy szívet formált. Reytől kapták karácsonyra. Ők egy új kávéfőzőnek sokkal jobban örültek volna, de ajándék lónak…  
Egyébként aggodalmuk tárgya a kádban fekvő közel két méter magas férfialak volt. Ez nyugtalanító volt. Több okból is. Első sorban azért, mert számukra elképzelhetetlen volt, hogy valakinek ez a póz és hely kényelmes legyen, ez erősítette bennük a hitet, hogy Kylo egy vámpír és koporsó híján be kell érnie a káddal. Másodszor ez már a negyedik reggel, hogy így keltek. Negyedik reggel, amikor megijednek a fürdőszobában horkoló óriástól, miközben a fürdőben végeznék a dolgukat. Ó, igen és ez a harmadik: nem merték felkelteni. Vagyis merték ők, csak úgy sem jártak volna sikerrel, hacsak nem folyamodnak drasztikus módszerhez. Viszont tartottak attól, hogy az óriás kilógatja, de minimum kilógatja őket a hatodikról.  
Az egyetlen személy a háztartásban, vagy talán az univerzumban, akivel ezt nem tenné meg az Rey, de Rey még aludt, ők pedig azért fognak elkésni az egyetemről, mert egy gúl alszik a kádjukban.  
–Ma sem megyünk be? –Kérdezte Poe barátját, miközben lassan kiürítette bögréjét.  
–Kéne. Lassan vizsgaidőszak.  
–Rey hányra megy? –Nyögte Poe lemondóan. Legszívesebben ezt az egész napot elengedte volna.  
–Délkor kezdődik az első órája.  
–Egyáltalán mért alszik valaki önszántából a kádban?! Van egy tökéletesen jó kanapénk!  
–Reynek azt mondta arról túlságosan lelóg.  
–Innen is eléggé kilóg, te… Te kihallgatnak mit beszélgetnek?  
Finn úgy tett mintha meg sem hallotta volna a kérdést, csak felhajtotta a kávéját miközben Rey szobája felé vette az irányt. Remélte, hogy ha hősiesen megoldja a problémát, akkor azzal elterelni barátja figyelmét.  
Rey kábé a harmadik kopogásra nyitotta ki. Egy szál pizsamapólóban, kócosan és dühösen nyitott ajtót.  
–Délre megyek. –Jelentette ki idegesen, mintha ezzel egy fel nem tett kérdésre válaszolna.  
–Ja, mi meg fél tízre és már túl vagyunk az első kávénkon, de a fürdőbe még nem jutottunk be, mert a nem-pasid még mindig alszik. –Fogalmazta meg a problémát Poe. Rey erre halálhörgéshez hasonló hangot hallatott, majd megindult a fürdő felé.   
–Mért kell ezt nekem megoldanom?  
–Mert te hoztad ide. –Jegyezte meg Finn csendesen.  
–Költői kérdés volt.  
A lány magabiztosan sétált be a visszahódítanivaló fürdőbe, míg a két fiú inkább megállt az ajtóban. Rey nemes egyszerűséggel húzta el a pöttyös függönyt, majd benyúlt és megnyitotta a zuhanyt. Nem volt idő kedves ébresztgetésre, meg hát kedve sem. A misszió sikerességéről hangos szitkozódás árulkodott. Rey elhúzta a függönyt és mint egy előtt-utána képen a különbség szembetűnő volt. A nyugodtan alvó Kylo helyét átvette egy ázott fekete holló.  
–Normális vagy, te asszony?!  
–Ne hívj így! – emelte fel Rey fenyegetően a hangját. Még friss volt benne a szükségtelen és kellemetlen ébresztés emléke szóval nem bánta, hogy Kylo is ezt kapta. – Tessék fiúk, szabad a fürdő!  
Azzal megindult a konyhába és Kylo ázottan, villámokat szórva, de követte. Finn és Poe beslisszolt, mielőtt még a dühös óriás felfogta volna, hogy ők a kellemetlen ébresztés okozói.  
A lány úgy volt vele, hogy ha már felkeltették legalább megreggelizik. Mit sem törődött ő a nyomában járó fekete viharfelhővel.  
–Mi a jó isten bajod van neked? –Kiabálta utána még mindig a férfi, ha már egyszer így figyelmen kívül hagyják. Ázott félhosszú haja rátapadt a tarkójára és a nyakára, ahogy a inge is a mellkasára.   
Ha Rey nem lett volna olyan álmos megnézni a férfit, talán még zavarba is jött volna, de nem most. Nem a reggeli kávéja előtt. Elkezdett egy tálba tojásokat felverni.  
–Nekem semmi. Kérsz bundáskenyeret?  
Kylo fel tudott volna robbanni a lány nemtörődömségétől, de látta rajta, hogy mennyire élvezi ezt. Ő itt áll csurom vizesen, idegesen toporzékolva, mint egy kisgyerek. Úgy döntött nem adja meg a lánynak azt az örömöt, hogy ilyen idegesnek lássa. Nagy levegőt vett, és mintha nem is csöpögtetne tele mindent vízzel, leült a konyhapulthoz.  
–Négyet, légy szíves.  
–Hű, megoldódott a rejtély, hogy mitől nőttél ilyen nagyra. –Mondta a lány, miközben megforgatta a kenyereket a tojásban, majd félve beleejtette őket a forró olajba. Kylo szórakozottan nézte a lány szerencsétlenkedését.  
–Ahogy az is, hogy te mért nem.  
A lány erre már csak egy gúnyos grimasszal válaszolt. Felkapott egy fedőt, amit maga elé tartva pajzsnak használt a fröcsögő olajjal szembeni háborúban. Ezen a férfi már tényleg felnevetett. Rey majdnem el is ejtette a fedőt, mert még sosem hallotta Kylot nevetni. Ez egyszerre volt megnyugtató és valami teljesen idegen. De azért mégsem örülhetett annak, hogy kinevetik.  
–Fogd be, vagy rád borítom az olajat! – Fenyegetőzött, miközben a forgatásra használt villával a férfi felé bökött. Az megköszörülte a torkát és igyekezett komolyságot erőltetni magára. De azért a szája szegletében ott bujkált az a mosoly és Rey ezt már egyszerűen nem tudta nem viszonozni.  
De olyan gyorsan véget vetettek ennek a meghitt kis légkörnek, mint ahogy az kialakult. Néha kijöttek. Pár percre. A rekord eddig kábé háromnegyed óra volt. Finnt és Poet ez annyira meglepte, hogy nem mertek kimenni a nappaliba, nehogy felrúgják a porcelán békét, ami kettejük közt kialakult. Csak az ajtóra tapadva hallgatóztak tátott szájjal. Negyvenöt perc múlva viszont ugyanaz lett a vége mint általában. Heves vita, egymás túlkiabálva sértegetés vagy mély, sötét hallgatás. Valahogy mindig elszúrják, vagy szándékosan, vagy véletlenül.  
–Eláztatod a konyhát. –Szólalt meg Rey, csak hogy mondjon valami nem-kedveset, hogy visszabillenjen a világ egyensúlya.  
–Nem tudom, ki engedett rám hideg vizet.  
–Egyáltalán minek alszol a kádban?! – Háborodott fel, miközben tányérra szedte az olajban tocsogó, meleg kenyereket. Kylo mellé ült, nem pedig külön a kis konyhaasztalhoz, mint kéne. Tartani is akarta a távolságot meg nem is.  
–Már mondtam, a kanapé…  
–Tudom, túl kicsi. De van egy rossz hírem, vagy az vagy a fiúk ágya, mert hogy az enyémbe nem kötsz ki az életbe sem, az biztos.  
–Egyáltalán minek neked akkora ágy, csak egy ötven magas vagy.  
–Hé, egy hetven! Attól még hogy hozzád képest minden gyerek méret van a dolognak valós, metrikus rendszerben megfelelő nagysága. És szeretem, ha van helyem. De mondom, Poe és Finn bármikor szívesen fogadnak.  
–Ebben nem vagyok olyan biztos, de amúgy is inkább kihagynám. – Mondta, majd két harapásból megette a friss bundáskenyeret. Rey nem tudott nem elkalandozni az arcán, mikor éppen nem figyelt oda. Szóval nem meleg. Ez is valami új.  
Igazából nem sokat tudott újdonsült lakótársáról. Egy szakra jártak így sok közös órájuk volt. Nem nagyon beszélgettek, amikor mégis az csak csípős összeszólalkozásokból állt. Nem sok közös volt bennük, a makacsságot és az elismerés utána vágyat leszámítva. Így hamar kemény versengés alakult ki közöttük, amit az egész környezetük, beleértve a professzorokat, a csoporttársakat és a takarítónőket is, borzalmasan bánt.  
Aztán Rey észre vette, hogy Kylo vagy késik az órákról vagy be sem jön. Majd meglátta, ahogy a kocsijából öltözik fel és onnan megy közvetlenül órára.  
Nem bírta ki, hogy ne mellé üljön le előadáson. Kylo már akkor ferde szemmel nézett rá, de aztán gyorsan tovább lépett és igyekezett Reyt levegőnek nézni. A professzor egy dokumentumfilm részletét vetítette ki, így a nagy előadó félhomályba borult. A csoport egyik fele szorgosan jegyzetelt a másik felének, akiket elnyomott az álom.  
–A szüleid kidobtak? – Tette fel a kérdést a lány a semmiből. Szemét le sem vette a kivetítőről, ellenben a férfi úgy kezdett el rá nézni, mintha az egész életét tudná, az összes gyerekkori emlékét és mocskos titkát beleértve.  
–Honnan…?  
–Egész héten ez az ing volt rajtad. És tudom hogy majd minden inged fekete, de a feketének is vannak árnyalatai. És a héten csak ezt az árnyalatot láttam rajtad. Na meg, a kocsidból öltözöl, gondolom nem volt időd összepakolni.  
Kylo csak döbbenten figyelte a lányt. Nem kedvelte és biztos volt benne hogy ez az érzés kölcsönös. De azt magának is be kellett ismernie, hogy hálás neki, amiért itt van, mert így a sok idióta között volt ellenfele, volt valami kihívás a dologban. De ennél többet nem érzett.  
Rey elkezdett a táskájában turkálni, nem is zavarta, hogy egy viszonylag csendes előadáson tisztán hallható a motoszkálása. Egy csörgő valamit vett elő, a kulcscsomóját. Bár csomónak nem igazán lehetett mondani, csak két kulcs volt rajta, meg egy Szaturnuszos kulcstartó. Az egyiket lecsavarta a karikáról és a fiú padjára csúsztatta.  
–Én ma sokáig bent leszek, de ezzel bejuthatsz a házba. Rajta van az utca és a házszám is. Majd odatelefonálok a lakótársaimnak, hogy tudják hogy mész.  
Kylo egy ideig elgondolkozva nézte a kicsi, lapos fémet. Azon gondolkozott, mit nyer ezzel a lány. Még csak nem is kedveli, de tetőt tesz a feje fölé. Ha csak nem annyira pszichopata, hogy megpróbálja fogva tartani, vagy megölni, csak azért, hogy ő legyen a legjobb tanuló a csoportban, akkor semmi haszna nincs ebből, esetleg még talán a lakbér költségének lefaragását.  
–Miért csinálod ezt?  
–Eddig a lakótársaimnak két kutyát és három macskát kellett elpasszolniuk rokonoknak vagy barátoknak, mert hazavittem őket. – Mosolygott magán a lány, majd a mosoly keserédessé vált. – Nem tudok az utcán hagyni senkit.  
–Szóval, egy kidobott korcsnak nézel? – Vonta fel a szemöldökét Kylo. Próbált megsértődni emiatt az egész szituáció miatt, de túl régen volt hozzá valaki ilyen kedves. Majdnem olyan régen, mint amilyen régen ő volt kedves valakihez.  
–Hát, valószínűleg nem szoktad észrevenni, de amikor elkalandozol a tekinteted pont olyan, mint egy szomorú kis kutyáé. Szóval igen, annak nézlek, és örülj is neki, mert ha annak néznélek, aminek mutatni akarod magad talán nem adtam volna most oda a kulcsom.   
A fények közben felkapcsolódtak és a csoport kezdett szedelődzködni vagy még csak most ébredezett. A lány köszönés nélkül hagyta ott Kylot, amiből arra következtetett, hogy már meg is bánta az ajánlatot. De a kulcsot ott hagyta. A kocsija túl kicsi, ahhoz hogy kényelmesen tudjon aludni benne.  
Így az órái után elment a megadott címre és Poe nyitott neki ajtót, aki éppen akkor beszélt telefonon Reyj-jel és az egészségesnél kevésbe lepődött meg azon, hogy a lány a beleegyezésük nélkül szerzett egy új lakótársat. Kylo biztos volt benne, hogy ha akkor nem is, de már biztos mindenki bánja, hogy idekerült.  
–Mikor mész haza a cuccaidért? – Kérdezte Rey, miközben két pezsgőspohárba kávét töltött. Nem ír kávét, ami indokolná a poharat, csak sima kávét, tejjel és cukorral, viszki nélkül. Ez Rey egy hülye heppje volt. Narancslét, vizet, kávét és bármi alkohol menteset boros- vagy pezsgőspohárból, míg bort, jint, sört és minden alkoholosat bögréből kell inni. Ennyi őrültség kell a napba, azt mondta.  
Kylot váratlanul érte a kérdés, ahogy az a tény is hogy Rey tudja, hogy hogyan szereti a kávét. Ő még nem szokta meg ezt az egészet, de Rey kezdett belerázódni a jelenlétébe. Ami fura mert az ő természetét még senki sem szokta meg, beleértve a szüleit is.  
–Nem megyek vissza. – Jelentette kis a férfi, miközben elpusztította az utolsó szelet kenyerét is.  
–Igen? És akkor veszel egy full új ruhatárat, tankönyveket, meg emlékeket? Az egyetemi ösztöndíjból meg a csapos fizetésedből?  
–Majd megoldom. Ne pofátlakodj bele. – Szűrte a fogai közt. Nem bánta volna, ha mégiscsak került volna egy kis viszki abba a kávéba.  
–A belepofátlankodási engedély szerződését aláírtad, amikor áthívtalak. – Vigyorgott pimaszul. Kylo kénytelen volt félrenézni, mert úgy érezte fel tudná képelni a lányt, amiért igaza van és amiért egyetlen ész érvet sem tud felhozni ellene.  
–Csak… Hozd el a cuccaidat. És akkor hivatalosan is itt lakhatsz.  
Kylo ráemelte a tekintetét. Azt a könnybe lábadt kiskutya tekintetét. Ha nem lenne az az egomán seggfej, akinek Rey ismeri még aranyosnak is találná. De sajnos egy egomán seggfej, aki sosem ismeri el ha téved. Kár érte.  
–Nem kell ezt tenned. Még csak el sem férek. Szó szerint.  
Rey elmosolyodott. –Igen, még szobát sem tudok adni neked. De nem foglak x hét után kitenni. Szóval itt élhetsz, amíg nem találsz jobbat.  
Kylo kezdett zavarba jönni, lassan már kezd nagyon sokkal tartozni a lánynak. Nem szeretett tartozni, nem bír valakivel ilyen alárendelt szituációban lenni.  
–Te mit kérsz ezért? – Kérdezte majd belekortyolt a kávéjába. Furcsa, de ilyen pohárból tényleg jobban ízlett.  
–Kedves, hogy ennyire nem hiszed el, hogy jó ember vagyok. – Vigyorodott el szarkasztikusan.  
Mielőtt még folytathatták volna a kedélyesnek nem mondható csevegést Poe és Finn rontott ki a fürdőből egy szál törülközőben. Elzuhanyozták az időt, mint mindig. Kapkodva elkezdtek készülődni, de Rey már itt látta, hogy le fogják késni a metrót.  
–Hol a dzsekim? – Kérdezte Poe miközben sorra nézte át az ülőalkalmatosságokat, amikre ledobhatta.  
–Rajtam. –Válaszolta Finn.  
–Most hülyéskedsz? Abban van a fél életem, meg a cigim is!  
–Jaj, egésznap együtt vagyunk és rajtam úgyis jobban áll.  
–Hát, ez most nagyon buzis volt! – Kiabálta utána, miközben becsapta a lakás ajtót.  
Beállt kettejük közé a kínos csönd, amit vágni lehetett volna. Ezen az sem segített, hogy egyikük sem volt a megfelelő öltözetben.  
–Szerintem még visszafekszek egy órácskára. – Törte meg a csendet végül Rey. A férfi csak bólintott és kiitta a kávéját. Nem nézett a lány után. Hülyeség lett volna.


End file.
